Girl Scouts
by GreysAddictJ
Summary: Short continuation of the last Callie/Arizona scene in Episode 8.14, "All  You Need is Love."  Little to no plot – just a dirty interlude.


Title: Girl Scouts

Author: GreysAddictJ

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: NC-17/M

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. No infringement intended. Also, I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: Short continuation of the last Callie/Arizona scene in Episode 8.14, "All You Need is Love." Little to no plot – just a dirty interlude.

Arizona let Callie tie a bright pink bandana around her eyes before being placed gently in the car. She was trying hard not to be disappointed. Yes, her Valentine's Day surprise was camping, and well, she hated camping. Despite growing up in a military family and being taught to be prepared for anything, she much prepared the cozy indoors to any sort of wilderness. Give her a bathrobe and slippers any day over a sleeping bag and long underwear. She shivered at the thought.

She took a deep breath and focused on the plus sides of the evening. She was going to spend the night alone with her gorgeous wife. No interruptions from work. From Mark. From the baby. As much as she loved her everyday life, any guaranteed alone time with Callie was a good thing. A very good thing. She smiled inwardly as she felt Callie reach across the center console and take her hand. As Callie's fingers laced through hers, all felt right with the world, at least in that moment. She closed her eyes, not that she could see anything anyway, and cherished the quiet moment. Even if they were going camping….

Callie smiled wickedly to herself. She could feel Arizona's tension. She brought Arizona's hand to her lips and gave it a quick, but tender kiss before returning their joined hands to her wife's lap. Normally, she'd be concerned that her wife was anxious. However, she had purposely misled her and was looking forward to letting Arizona in on her plans for the evening. A little extension of Arizona's misunderstanding would just make the surprise all the better. As Arizona let out a little sigh of frustration, before quickly replacing her plastered-on fake smile, Callie grinned again. She was so cute under that blindfold. Callie knew that her wife did not do surprises well, which made this all the more fun.

Arizona felt the car pull to a stop and heard her wife get out and head round to the passenger side of the car. A rush of cold air hit her as the car door opened, which once again reminded Arizona of the less than desirable setting she was about to have on this, the most romantic night of the year. She tried to smile and tried not to think about how cold she was. Her fingers were already starting to ache with the extreme cold. As if reading her mind, she felt Callie slip a pair of mittens onto her frosty hands. She shook her head with a slow smile. Her wife had thought of everything, apparently. Everything except the fact that she hated camping . . .

Callie gently pulled Arizona from the car and led her down the path to Derek's trailer. She'd spent the better part of the day decorating the place, and hoped it paid off. Unsurprisingly, her wife began to ramble. Callie couldn't help but smile. It was adorable when Arizona got all nervous and rambly. It just reassured her that she'd been right to deceive her. The payoff would be even sweeter.

"I'm not great at surprises, I wish I was, but, I know we're camping." Arizona began.

Callie opened her mouth to reply, but her wife kept going, so she indulged her.

"You know, I'm sure we're smack dab in the middle of one of Washington's fine national parks, and I'm trying . . . I'm trying to have a good attitude, but this whole blind thing is not helping matters."

Arizona finally paused for a breath, so Callie egged her on a bit. "Wow, this is you with a good attitude . . ."

Arizona took the bait and began to mutter under her breath and then, unable to stand the suspense anymore, lifted her head, hoping to catch a glimpse of what lay ahead. Callie scolded her at once. Busted.

"Hey! Are you peeking?"

"No!" Arizona said, looking away to hide her lying eyes before realizing they were already hidden for her. This was not fun. It was cold. She was going camping. On Valentine's Day. She just wanted a bubble bath and some chocolates. The only bonus was the warm and secure arms of her wife, which were wrapped tightly around her. She was quite sure she'd never get tired of that.

They came to a stop. "Alright. Okay. Are you ready?" Callie asked.

Arizona wasn't quite sure she would ever be ready. What lay before her? A raggedy old tent? Just a campfire? Some decrepit old cabin? Whatever it was, it was probably all cold and nature-y. But, she reminded herself, it did include a night alone with Callie. And there was more than one way to keep warm . . .

"You readddddyyy? You readddyyyy?" Her wife asked again. Arizona rubbed her hands together and grinned and grimaced at the same time. Here goes nothing, she thought. She felt Callie go behind her and loosen the blindfold. She opened one eye first, as if that would soften the blow. She saw the all-too-familiar silver trailer in front of her.

"Tada!" Callie shouted excitedly. She could sense Arizona's hesitation, but she knew it would be short lived.

"Derek's trailer?" Arizona said skeptically.

Ignoring her wife's obvious lack of enthusiasm, Callie giggled and ran up to the porch out front. "I figured he wasn't using it, so I asked for the keys." She said, watching Arizona try to play the good wife and act enthused.

"We really are camping . . " Arizona said, her heart sinking.

"Wooo!" Callie said, dancing with excitement, because she knew what lay inside.

Steeling herself, Arizona perked up, trying not to disappoint or dampen her wife's undeniable enthusiasm. "Fun. Fun! Fun! Yay!" She walked to the trailer, where her wife led her inside.

Her jaw nearly dropped as she saw the interior, lit with candles, draped with romantic decorations. She was speechless for a moment. She looked at her gorgeous wife with a smile, a true one this time. "We're not really camping."

"No." Callie said, matter-of-factly. "You hate camping."

Arizona was relieved. Her wife did know her after all. "I do. I really do." She said as she continued to take in the romantic setting.

"I mean, it's almost camping." Callie said, thrilled that Arizona liked her surprise. "Only . . ." She pointed to the back room. "There is a bed." She reached for her wife's jacket. Arizona had taken her advice about dressing warm – which meant she was wearing way too many clothes for Callie's liking.

"Oh!" Arizona said, as it sunk it that she would not, after all, have to have sex with her wife on the cold, hard ground. Her mouth went dry as Callie continued unzipping her jacket and describing their set up.

"And lingerie. No one's around for miles." Callie said, a huge grin on her face as she met Arizona's gaze.

A shiver went up Arizona's spine as her wife's hand trailed up the back of her thigh and across her backside. Their lips met in a familiar, sensual dance.

Callie sucked in a breath as she pulled her wife closer to her, slowly removing her hat, her coat and mittens.

Arizona reached up to start disrobing Callie, but Callie immediately put a stop to it. One stern look was all it took for Arizona to realize who was in charge. She sighed and contented herself with snaking her hands up and under Callie's coat and sweater, letting the warm caramel skin warm her hands as Callie continued to kiss her in slow, lingering fashion.

Once Arizona was free of her outerwear, Callie proceeded to kiss her way across her wife's jawline to her ear. She stopped for just a moment to nibble at Arizona's earlobe, to kiss the sensitive area there.

Arizona let out a small gasp as the cool air hit the wet spot left by Callie's caress at her ear. Before she knew what was happening, her shirt was gone and Callie continued her languid trail of caresses down her neck and along her collar bone, before moving on to tease at the crests of her breasts. She never went lower, however, and Arizona let out a small sigh of frustration. Of the best kind of frustration. Her center was already throbbing, a forceful tattoo beating to the time of her heart beat. And yet, Calliope hadn't even touched her there yet. Her wife was amazing.

Callie pushed her wife back through the hallway, her hands roving across the bare skin of Arizona's back as she recaptured her lips. Her tongue darted between Arizona's parted lips for just a teasing second before she pulled away. She pushed her wife down, so that Arizona was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Callie kneeled down, looking up at Arizona with a devilish glint in her deep brown eyes, a sly smile painted on her lips. It took Arizona's breath away, as it was a hint of what was to come. Arizona swallowed hard as Callie removed her boots and then her pants.

Callie stood and motioned for Arizona to scoot back onto the bed. She removed her jacket and boots and started to head towards the bed.

Arizona's mouth had run dry and when she tried to speak, it barely came out as a whisper. "More." She rasped.

Callie smirked and arched an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asked her wife, though she knew very well what Arizona had said, and what she had meant.

"More." Arizona said, a little more clearly this time. She swallowed hard. She was not used to being the submissive one, to letting go, to being surprised. But she had to admit it was quite the turn on.

"As you wish." Callie said before slowly and seductively stripping down to nothing at all.

Arizona took a moment to take in the sight before her. God her wife was beautiful. And she seemed to grow more beautiful each day. Even the scars from her surgery, which were fading with time, did nothing to ruin the picture. This was her wife. Her Calliope. The love of her life. And she was gorgeous.

Callie allowed Arizona a moment to gawk, smiling to herself, cherishing the easiness they had with each other, cherishing the passion that had yet to dampen, even a bit. She then climbed in bed with her wife, all thoughts of lingerie gone. There would be time for that later. Right now, there was no need for adornments or embellishments. She covered Arizona's body with her own, looking deep into those deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever.

As Callie pressed her body to hers, Arizona felt her breath catch in her throat. She could feel each and every luscious curve of her wife's body, she could fell Callie's breath intermingling with her own. She could stare into those chocolate brown orbs forever, no words needing to be spoken. Unable to feel even the slightest bit disconnected from her lover, Arizona leaned up and stole a kiss. Despite Callie's nakedness and her own near nudity, this was not a kiss of passion, of lust. It was a kiss of peace. Of love.

Their kiss lingered for some time, before the burning embers between Callie's thighs reminded her that more work needed to be done. She slid downward slightly, taking first one and then the other of Arizona's bra straps in her teeth, pulling them down. She smiled slightly as she registered the quickened pace of Arizona's breathing as her breasts rose and fell ever faster. Unable to fully remove the offending garment hands free, Callie quickly reached under her wife to unhook and remove the bra.

Arizona gasped. No sooner was her bra gone then Callie's mouth was upon her. She took one nipple in her mouth, alternatively sucking, nibbling, and flicking it with her tongue as it pebbled beneath her touch. The other breast, not to be neglected, was equally teased by one of Callie's hands. Arizona arched her back, eager to encourage the contact and closed her eyes, little sighs escaping her parted lips.

Callie noted that Arizona hips too, had begun to rise off the bed. Her wife was unconsciously writhing beneath her, clearly ready for more. She continued her ministrations to her wife's perfect breasts while sliding her free hand southward. She trailed long, slender fingers up, around, and near Arizona's center, without actually touching her there.

Arizona could not remember the last time she had been so turned on. And Callie's incessant teasing was simply stoking the fire between her legs into an all out inferno. Those damn fingers. They grazed at the edge of her panties, dipping below the elastic for just a millisecond before leaving again. She arched upward, trying to gain some kind of friction. Any kind. But her wife was not having any of it. Finally, frustrated, she spoke. "Calliope, baby. If you don't help me out now . . . and I mean now . . . I'm going to do it myself."

Callie chuckled. "All you had to do was ask." She deftly slid her hand beneath Arizona's panties, reveling in the complete and utter wetness she found there. "Excited, are we?" She said with a smirk. Even if she couldn't sexually tease her wife any longer, it didn't mean she still couldn't have a little fun at her expense.

"Shhh." Arizona said. Her eyes were shut tight as she began to rock against Callie's fingers, enjoying the much needed pressure against her clit.

"What do you want, babe?" Callie asked. She knew exactly what her wife wanted. What she always wanted in situations like this. But she wanted to hear the words.

"Mmmm." Was all Arizona could muster as she continued to writhe against Callie's hand.

"What was that?" Callie said teasingly, before retaking one of Arizona's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Fu…." Arizona started, lost in her own world of pleasure.

"Say it, babe." Callie said between nibbles at her breast.

"Fuck me, Calliope. Oh please. Jusstt.." She ran out of words.

Needing no more encouragement, Callie plunged first one, and then two fingers into Arizona's slick entrance.

"Ohhh.." Was all Arizona could muster as she rode Callie's hand.

Together they built a rhythm thrusting, dancing towards a crescendo, a peak, the end of the symphony.

"Babyyy…" Arizona said between gasps. "Please. Harder. Almossstt….

Callie looked up as she sensed her wife nearing completion. To her, there were very few things in the world more beautiful than her wife when she climaxed. She watched, breathlessly as Arizona bit down on her lip, as she arched against Callie's hand. Callie quickened the place, plunging ever deeper inside her wife, briefly flicking her thumb across Arizona's bundle of nerves.

"Ohhh God. Fuuuccckkk…." Arizona said, her body shuddering and quaking as the full force of her climax hit her. She continued to rock against her wife's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure crested over her.

Callie continued to plunge in and out of her wife's folds until she finally felt her still beneath her. She crawled up and sat up on one elbow, content to watch her wife recover. She was so beautiful. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted as she caught her breath, hair mussed. She had gotten so lucky, Callie mused.

Arizona slowly opened her eyes to find Callie watching her. This woman was perfect. Or perfect for her, at least. She smiled back at her wife, taking just a few more moments of rest. And then she pounced.

Arizona rolled atop her wife, pinning Callie beneath her. Callie reached up to caress Arizona, spreading her hands across her back.

Arizona dipped her head, kissing Callie with all she had. Their tongues swirled together, teasing, playing. Arizona took Callie's lower lip between her own, sucking and nipping.

Callie moaned low in her throat. She pulled away and whispered into her wife's ear. "Please."

Arizona shivered slightly at the hot breath in her ear. "Please what?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't make me wait. I'm so wet for you, babe. Please. I need to come." Callie said, a pleading, almost desperate look in her eyes.

"You made me wait, Calliope. All day. Thinking I was going camping. Going to have to have sex on some cold, hard forest floor." Arizona said, playing the part of the put out wife.

"I'm sorry." Callie said. Under normal circumstances, she'd never be sorry about torturing her wife. But right now, she was more than sorry. Contrite. Repentant. Any other word for it. She just needed her release. And fast.

"What was that?" Arizona said, teasing again, her dimples revealing themselves, much to Callie's chagrin.

"I'm sorry, Arizona." Callie said again. "Please, babe."

Content, Arizona proceeded to slowly, languorously kiss her way down Callie's body. She knew her wife well enough by now to know it wasn't going to take much to get her off.

Callie's breath quickened as her wife's lips made their way ever closer towards her center. She needed her there so desperately. Just watching Arizona come had nearly sent her spiraling towards her own completion. As Arizona's lips kissed the insides of her thighs, Callie's vision nearly went black. So close and yet so far away.

Arizona smiled as she felt the familiar sensation of Callie's fingers raking through her hair . . . and gently guiding her where Callie needed her most. Sparing no more time to tease, Arizona parted Callie's drenched folds and flicked her tongue through them, paying extra attention to Callie's swollen clit.

Callie moaned as Arizona finally began to attend to her needs. The feel of her wife's mouth at her sex was beyond bliss. It was only a few seconds before Arizona added a finger, gently plunging into Callie's heated core. Though Arizona had only touched her for a few moments, it was all it took to cause Callie's world to come crashing down around her.

Arizona smiled at Callie's hair trigger orgasm. She gently pumped in and out of her wife, teasing her clit with her tongue as Callie shook beneath her.

"Fucking hell. Arizzzoooonnnaaa. Gooooddddd, babe. Love youuuu…." Callie moaned and thrashed as she climaxed. There was nothing better in the world. Nothing.

Once Callie had relaxed, Arizona crawled back up and they snuggled each other's arms. Callie was slightly embarrassed by her lightning fast climax, but she knew there'd be plenty more to come that night.

Arizona smiled to herself as she burrowed deeper into Callie's embraced.

"So, do you like camping now?" Callie asked.

"We're like the friggin' Girl Scouts." Arizona said, a smirk on her face.

Callie chuckled and wrapped her arms even tighter around her wife. "I'm fairly certain they don't give out merit badges for what you just did."

"Well they should." Arizona said. This was shaping up to be the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
